1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule management apparatus, schedule management method and program for managing user's schedules and tasks (to-do list).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a schedule management apparatus for managing user's schedules and tasks (to-do list), there are conventionally known, for example, a devices that automatically sets tasks according to move destinations when a user moves (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-29945), and a device that automatically adds related information to schedule items input by a user (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-203084).
However, all the conventional schedule management apparatuses mentioned above just enable to set and display merely time limits of tasks, and do not enable to automatically set scheduled date and time and the like for executing a task. In other words, they have failed to associate tasks with schedules without necessity for user's explicit setup and input.
In the conventional schedule management apparatus that enables to set and display merely time limits of tasks, task (to-do list) items which have been set and input by a user as things to do are managed independently from schedule items that the user has set and input separately. For this reason, the device cannot prompt the user to pay attention to the tasks whose time limits are near at hand on its schedule view, and cannot perform effective supports for the user to start and achieve the tasks without missing chances, which has been a problem with the prior art.